This is Why I Hate You
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: Izaya hadn't meant to do it. He didn't want her to be a part of the game between Shizuo and himself. He wanted her out of it completely.  ShizuoxOC


**NOTE:** _This is the new chapter one! I'd re-read it from the start, I changed things up a little in the beginning._

_ANYWAY! Review, rate, favourite, read, send to friends, do what you will. XD _

* * *

><p>I held my brother's hand tightly. Butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. How I hated having the attention on me. Luckily my brother had to endure the pain with me. He actually<p>

didn't mind it; he just wished I would come out of my shell and put forth effort into making friends.

"Well class it seems that we get to start the new year off with new students! Could I have the Orihara twins come to the front of the room and introduce themselves?"

"Come on," My brother stood and began to walk to the front of the class; I quickly got up and followed closely behind him.

"Orihara Izaya," my brother spoke flatly; he was bored. He thought that none of these students would pose a challenge. I blushed slightly and placed my chin on my brother's shoulder.

"O-orihara Izumi,"

"Ah, right, right. You see, she's kinda shy." I punched him in the gut, he winced.

"Ahahaha~ though not when pissed." he glared, "Word of advice, don't mess with her," he held his stomach, "she's pretty strong, for a girl," I punched him again, "I'm going to kill you," he whispered to me then quickly continued talking to the rest of the class, "But she wont be the only one who will beat your sorry a-"

"Okay! I think we've heard enough from the Orihara twins! Please," she glared, "Do us all a favor," she whispered to us, then continued, "go back to year seats."

* * *

><p>The bell rang threw my ears. Lunch time. How I had wished for the day to be over, for Izaya and I to go home; I wanted to sleep away the day because, when you're sleeping, no body is judging you. At least, if they are, you can't tell. You're sleeping. Dreaming of -hopefully- better things. A better life, per say? That's what I dreamt of. A better life. Where I could stay at a school for more than one year. Where I could gain bonds to people other than my twin brother and little sisters. In this life, reality, as most call it, we felt like we were the new kids that nobody wanted. Izaya cleared his throat as he sat down beside me. He didn't have much for lunch, he asked mom to stop packing him lunches; he could do it himself. Being as lazy as I am, I let mother continue to pack my lunches and, honestly, she packed a much better lunch than Izaya.<p>

"Oh Izumi-chan, you you please give some of your lunch to your beloved older brother?" Now most siblings would probably refused but, Izaya had a point: he was my beloved brother and I was his beloved sister, whether he liked it or not. I sighed and split my lunch in half

"afternoon!" I looked up to see a small boy with glassrd. He had black hair, pale skin, and he was unusually skinny. I looked over at my brother who was studying the boy as well. The boy shifted slightly; he was a bit uneasy. Intimidated? Possibly.

"I'm Kishitani Shinra. Class rep."

"I'm-"

"No need to introduce yourselves again. I'm sure we all know who the Orihara twins are by now!" He smiled. I put my head down on the desk, hiding my blush.

"She really is a shy one, isn't she?"

"You couldn't tell?"

Shinra laughed, "You may want to watch your mouth Izaya-kun. You may get mixed up with the wrong people with an attitude like that." The comment had obviously caught Izaya's interest.

He laughed, "Wrong people?"

"There are quite a few, myself included." Shinra laughed, "but, the most dangerous for you would be, without a doubt, Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Heiwajima?"

"He has a violent temper and inhuman strength but, he-"

"Inhuman strength?" Izaya smirked.

I lifted my head up and glared at him, "Don't even think about it." Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Izumi-"

I grabbed his wrist, "Nope. I'm not getting kicked out of another school because of you and your schemes! I swear if you get us kicked out again I will beat you into next week!"

"Hit me and I'll cut you~"

"Cut me and I'll take that damned knife and rid you of all your vital organs." I growled.

"If you-" I heard a loud 'crack' in the background. Izaya and I turned to look at the boy who had appeared next to Shinra.

Shinra laughed nervously, "Ahaha, Shizuo-kun," Izaya smiled. I tightened my grip on his wrist, digging my nails into his skin. If he screws this up again I swear I'll kill him.

Heiwajima's eyebrow twitched, he was clenching and unclenching his fists, "You should treat your twin with a little more respect." He ripped my hand off of Izaya's arm and held it in his own for a moment. Well, he didn't really hold it. More like, squeezed it and broke all the blood vessels. I didn't care. I had a high-tolerance for pain; that, and I was too busy studying his face. I was captivated by it; the boy was, at the very least, beautiful.

"Yo. That's my sister you've got there. I'm the only one who has permission to hurt her." Shizuo immediately let go of my hand and glared at Izaya, who, in turn, smiled and laughed at him. Shizuo threw the sucker in his mouth to the floor and smashed it under his foot. Shizuo went to grab Izaya by the collar, but the attempt was futile; Izaya was quick, he had side-stepped just as Shizuo went to grab him. Izaya began to slowly walk backwards. He was observing Shizuo's every move.

"I-ZA-YA-KUNNN~"

Izaya's smirked faltered for a moment, "Shit."

I banged my head on the nearest desk, "Why can't I have a normal brother?"

Shinra smiled, "Could be worse."

* * *

><p>TOUCHE SHINRA, touche.<p>

You guys all know how much reveiws and favourites mean to authors (;

You don't have to, I just love them. Hell, I love the fact that people even read this shxt. XD

AGAIN! I'll most likely be slow on updating, taking the psat next week, then the state tests after that.

Oh goodie! -.-

BUT! I'll try to update as quick as I can (:


End file.
